


Wanda Maximoff- Midnight Frosting

by Skellyagogo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: Loving someone from afar hurts, especially when you think they could never love you.
Kudos: 4





	Wanda Maximoff- Midnight Frosting

  


**Wanda POV:**

I could hear the soft sounds of the piano and the melody floating in the air that instantly weighed on my heart. Quietly I rounded the archway of the formal living area to find her sitting in front of Stark’s grand piano. Her profile view drew me in, every bit of emotion she played on those keys evident in her face. The sleeves of her sweatshirt pulled up on her forearms, she was dressed for training. Sweats, sneakers, her hands already taped up to fight. Every time her fingers danced across those keys her whole body would lean forward and then back like a little waltz the more she got lost in the song. I didn’t even realize I’d been holding my breath watching her until she started to sing.

_Hello world  
Hope you’re listening  
Forgive me if I’m young  
For speaking out of turn  
There’s someone I’ve been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They’re in the in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I’m tired of justifying  
So I say to you_

“Heavenly angel,” the words came out low and breathy, I was afraid to disturb her. I hid myself around the corner only poking my head through the doorway. She was so beautiful when she was like this, completely herself and not a fear in the world.

“Yes, she is,” Pietro mused next to me with a smug little smirk. It didn’t surprise me he’d been watching her as well.

_Come home  
Come home  
‘Cause I’ve been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there’s a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I’ve ever known  
So come home  
Oooh_

He loved the way she looked, the way she challenged him, but I found myself drawn to her eyes. Even when she was sad and hiding behind a fake smile that the others didn’t notice, I saw her, the real her in her eyes. The longer we spent time together getting to know each other after Ultron, the more I craved her presence near me. She was the reason Pietro was alive and then there by my side when I killed Ultron. It was soothing being near her, even in chaos, she was able to drown out the world to me. I could sit next to her in silence and feel recharged.

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain’t as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now yeah  
Well maybe I’m just dreaming out loud  
Until then_

The visible emotions roaming over her face as she sang. The kind that only came from the loss of deep romantic love, I’d never experienced something like that. Not in the way she obviously did just hearing the pain and heartache in the way she sang, the way she moved. My hand went to my chest and clutched at my heart. It was the most beautiful I’d ever heard besides her laughter.

_Come home  
Come home  
'Cause I’ve been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there’s a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I’ve ever known  
So come home  
Oooh_

I didn’t know who hurt her enough to make me feel her own pain through those words that sprang from her mouth, but I hoped they suffered. I could Pietro’s eyes glancing my way, the annoying inquisitive arch in his brow. His head kept bouncing back and forth between her and me.

_Everything I can’t be  
Is everything you should be  
And that’s why I need you here  
Everything I can’t be  
Is everything you should be  
And that’s why I need you here  
So hear this now_

_Come home  
Come home  
'Cause I’ve been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there’s a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I’ve ever known  
So come home  
Oooh_

The sudden warmth of tears that silently slipped down my cheek was a surprise. I’d never heard her play before, it took my breath away it was stunning. I’d heard her sing in the shower or quietly to herself on the way somewhere in the Quinn, but this… there were so much pain and heartbreak in everything she did in front of that piano.

“You have a thing for Y/n, no?” Pietro questioned almost concerned if it wasn’t for that little smirk.

“I-I, you know nothing,” I hushed him with a glare.

Y/n sat at the piano long after she finished playing, silent sobs hiccupped in her throat. A quick flick of her wrist and her sleeves slid down her forearms. The soft material used to wipe away her tears; muted sniffling replaced the beautiful music she just been playing. Her body shook in quiet sobs but before I could cross that space and offer her comfort Steve walked in from the other doorway. He’d seen both Pietro and I but made no movement of his head to bring the attention of it to Y/n. It appeared as if he winked at me.

“Y/n, hand to hand training, you ready?” He watched her put on a smile wiping her eyes again. “You alright Doll?” That concerned furrow of his brows prominent the moment he noticed she was crying.

“Yeah,” she croaked. “Just lost in what-ifs and could have been.” She hopped from the bench and ran ahead of him down the hall before Steve could question anymore. Steve turned back towards us with a questioning glance before jogging after her. Pietro wasted no time once she was out of sight to grill me.

“As your big brother,” he grinned crossing his arms over his chest. Puffing out his already inflated ego.

“We’re twins Pietro,” I huffed rolling my eyes tired of that argument. Every chance he got he had to bring it up.

“I’m twelve minutes older than you, technically I’m your big brother… I approve.” The giant smirk spread across his face.

“You approve of what exactly?” He was more annoying then he knew, or he did and just didn’t care.

“Your love of Y/n. I like her, she’s a good fighter, strong head on her shoulders, doesn’t put up with anyone’s bullshit especially mine and she’s a fantastic cook. Let’s not forget the way she makes you smile.” I didn’t like the way he was smirking, let alone the assumption of my feelings for her.

“My love of Y/n? Why do you think I love her?” I tried my best to look confused, but he knew me too well. I did love her from the moment I saw her when I was, unfortunately, working with Ultron. I watched her in awe disappear and reappear, the way she fought only when she had to. Often she saved those around her getting them out of harm’s way.

“Wanda you are a terrible liar… just make a move before someone else.” He squeezed my shoulder trying to provide some sort of comfort or assurance, but I only had questions.

“Do… do you really think…” I found it hard to finish the thought.

I had my suspicions and despite Pietro’s constant prodding to use my telepathy, I refused to abuse that power on her, her thoughts were her own. Though sometimes I could feel a nervousness surrounding her when we were alone, I thought it was still because she didn’t take sides in the war between Cap and Stark and all the damage that had been done to the team. She tried to be the voice of reason but neither side would listen to her, even when she accurately predicted what would happen if they didn’t. 

“Of course, I do. You make her smile in a way others don’t.” He was gone as quickly as he appeared.

**********

**My POV:**

I don’t know what I did wrong, I followed the recipe, bought the correct ingredients. I assembled everything after lunch and let it simmer on low, so it’d be perfect for dinner. Hoped it would have enough time to develop richness and depth in flavors. The smell started everyone salivated shortly after it’d been put on the stove. I’d never had to lock the kitchen down before but F.R.I.D.A.Y. wouldn’t let anyone else in. There was kind of an ego boost seeing everyone clamoring to get a taste, whining that it wasn’t dinnertime yet. Begging for an early dinner because they couldn’t stand the torture anymore.

Everything was going well; the dining room table was set. Steve and Bucky helped me carry everything out to set on the table because Clint could never under any circumstances be trusted near food. Family-style was usually how our dinners went when everyone was here, and it was nice, I hadn’t had a family in a long time. A big garden salad, decent wine I’d pilfered from Tony’s stash, garlic bread, roasted veggies but the main dish was Chicken Paprikash over homemade nokedli (Hungarian egg noodles).

Wanda had seemed a little distant, more quiet than usual the last few days. She spent a lot more time in her room painting, but it felt like she was hiding. It worried me, and everyone else even Pietro seemed convinced she was fine. I only wanted to do something to cheer her up, show her I was thinking about her. I remembered her mentioning the dish her mother would make on cold winter nights, I only hoped I could do it some justice. They all dug into the dinner, smiling and laughing, random conversations filled the room except for her.

She sat staring at her plate with a tiny smile. The kind of smile one gets when thinking about a favorite memory of the past. Her fingers tucked her hair behind her ears as she leaned forward slightly, closing her eyes taking a deep whiff of the food on her plate. Her eyes lit up as she glanced towards Pietro watching him devouring every bite on his own plate grinning like a child. It all changed as soon as that forkful hit her tongue. The smile changed to a frown and guilt hung in her eyes. No one expected the abruptness of her standing up from the table or the mist that formed in her eyes as she stared at me, let alone her leaving the room altogether.

“What… what just happened? Did I make it wrong?” I turned towards Pietro in horror thinking I’d done something terrible. It was supposed to be a small gesture towards Wanda to bring her out of the shell of whatever was bothering her. Her face would haunt me when I closed my eyes tonight.

“You did nothing wrong, in fact, it’s perfect.” Pietro was dishing himself up another plateful humming in contented glee.

“Then why’d Wanda leave?” I furrowed my brows hoping for once he’d just give a straight answer. He set his fork down on the plate and let out a deep sigh. The smile vanished from his lips.

“We haven’t had this dish since before our parents…” His eyes blinked closed for a few seconds. When they opened, they were on mine in a seriousness I’d never witnessed from him. “It tastes just like our mother made it herself. Like she was hovering over your shoulder guiding you as you cooked.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…, I just wanted to do something nice.” I felt absolutely gutted, I just wanted to see her smile. I felt their stares, the sympathetic glances, the jovial mood now in awkward silence.

“No, no, don’t take it the wrong way. She’s been missing them a lot lately.” He had a faraway look in his eyes lost in the flickering trance of the candles on the table. “It’s hardest for her during this time of the year. We didn’t have much growing up, but our mother would do her best and bake treats to have something sweet Christmas morning when they couldn’t afford anything else. It’s not you Y/n, she’s in lo… just give her some time.”

Time wasn’t something I was ever good at. I wasn’t good at waiting; patience was not my best virtue and anyone that got stuck with me out in the field could attest to that. She was going through something and the last thing she needed was to be alone. I excused myself from the table, ignoring the odd look from Pietro and headed straight up to her room.

I could hear her stereo through her partially open door. I glanced in seeing her sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them resting her chin on her arms. A tiny bob in her head to the song playing as she mouthed the words. If the World Was Ending by JP Saxe, something Parker couldn’t stop singing because of MJ the last time he’d been over.

Wanda was tragically beautiful, so much agony in such a short life and yet she could still find a reason to smile. I wish I knew her secret because most of the time I found it a struggle to act like I was alright. In truth, the holidays were emotional exhausting and I’d rather shut myself away, but I made myself participate in holiday events.

Too many times I found myself staring at her falling more hopelessly in love with a dream. Too many late nights talking about life and the world sprawled across her bed giggling in a small bout of normalcy. I knocked on her doorframe with the mission to cheer her up even if it broke my heart being so close to something I could never have.

“Wanda,” I cracked open the door wider seeing a soft smile spread across her mouth. Even without the use of her abilities, her eyes sparkled like jewels under the light.

“Y/n,” she smiled but there was a sadness in her eyes. I sat beside her and nudged her shoulder, a common thing between the two of us over the years. A simple but subtle way to say, ‘I’m here for you’.

“Would you like to get out of the Compound for a while?” It was a simple question with no pressure in the words, just an idea for an escape from the troubles that flooded her mind.

“I-I… I don’t know Y/n,” she hesitated in answering like she switched up what she was really going to say. I knew she heard me sigh, a little twitch of movement on the corner of her lips.

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Dress warm and get your jacket and boots on. I’ll be back in five minutes.” I didn’t give her a chance to speak before I teleported to my own room changing.

I popped back in her room grinning to see her bundled up in her winter jacket, scarf, mittens and an adorable hat with a big pom-pom on the top. She was smiling and seemed a little excited, neither of us cared for surprises but we trusted each other. I held out my hand towards hers and as soon as hers was wrapped tight in mine we disappeared.

She held on to my shoulders with her eyes closed to steady herself, her boots crunching on packed snow. It wasn’t a well-used path, at least not in the wintertime. The brisk cold nipping at our cheeks made her eyes snap open. Her head-turning in all directions taking everything in. Trees as far as the eyes could see, most of them covered in snow with lights strung through the branches, the distant sounds of Christmas music being piped through a speaker system somewhere else in the park. One of her hands let go of my shoulder but the other drifted down to hold my hand in hers as she turned her body.

Her head lifted to the sky watching the snowflakes drift down in a flurry of big fat fluffy flakes. She stuck out her tongue catching them, they melted the instant they landed on her warmth. The sweet sound of her faint laughter getting swallowed up by the snow that surrounded us in every direction.

“Where are we?” She grinned turning her attention back to me only to let go of my hand. It was hard to hide the disappointment in that.

“Central Park come on. It’s late enough that there shouldn’t be a lot of people.”

We trudged happily through the snow-covered pathway, taking in the beauty of the lights and how they made the snowflakes sparkle in iridescent wonder. The foggy clouds that formed in front of our faces with each exhale glittered before they disappeared. A little bit of cold was worth it to see her smile like that.

There was a coffee cart around the bend of the path we were on getting ready to close his cart for the night, but a kind word and he made us both a large hot cocoa before taking his leave. We milled around walking slowly, anywhere your eyes landed there was something gorgeous. Someone had even placed ornaments on some of the trees.

“The snow falling soundlessly in the middle of the night will always fill my heart with clarity.” The mumbled memory of long ago spilled out as I sipped my cocoa. Wanda tilted her head watching me with interest.

“That’s quite beautiful.” A soft smile played on her mouth as those big anime eyes of her stared into mine.

“Something my mother used to say. Did I ever tell you how I lost my parents?” The question slid out without much thought from my brain. I kept my eyes straight ahead on the path, but I knew she was gaping at me over such a random thought.

“What?” A brief flicker of my eye her way and I saw the sympathetic look, not that her voice didn’t convey that enough.

“Yeah, on Christmas Eve, a robbery went wrong. I was young, 9 years old and didn’t have a handle on my powers yet. I tried to port them away, but I only managed to save myself.” The memory of that night replaying in my mind as I spoke. It’d taken a long time to come to grips it wasn’t my fault, sometimes you can’t save everyone, not that a 9 year would have understood.

“That’s awful,” her hand rested in a caressing touch on my shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“I used to hate this time of year because their death was all I could think about. I still get depressed sometimes, but I can’t hate such beauty.” My intention truly was to let her know I understood in some way what she was feeling, not allow myself to wallow in my own pity.

We rounded another turn and came across one of the many ponds. It was frozen over and a handful of people were ice skating. Lights illuminated the pond, a small group of carolers stood on the other side singing Dashing Through the Snow, but most people looked like they were getting ready to leave the park for the night.

“I miss them.” Wanda stopped walking and stood watching the ice skaters. “We didn’t have much, but we had each other.” There was a faraway look in her eyes, the one you get remembering the past. I stood beside her touching her shoulder with mine.

“It’s hard when you’re surrounded by people who can’t really understand. Maybe Tony, but the rest of them… they got more years with their loved ones than I could have ever wished to have with mine.” I could feel her body gently lean into mine, but she kept her eyes on the skaters.

“My mother and I used to bake in the winter months. I remember the sickly-sweet smells filling the apartment. So much sugar it was almost on the verge of being too much.” A tiny sad smile flickered over her lips before it disappeared, and the frown took over. “I can smell it sometimes like she’s baking in the next room and waiting for me to come and lick a spoonful of frosting.” A melancholic sound in her words filled my ears and weighed in my chest.

“We used to do the same thing. Cookies, cakes, pies, candies, but almost all of it was given away to our neighbors. My mother thought it was a more genuine and thoughtful gift than a store-bought box of chocolates, something a little more heartfelt.” I kept glancing at her, it was long enough to see the misty look in her eyes.

There was a momentary silence as we stared out across the now empty pond, even the carolers had left that section of the park. Shoulder to shoulder under a light snowfall we were lit with twinkling lights strung in the trees around us. It was ethereal the glow, it only highlighted her natural beauty. All the tiny things that made her unique. The adorable scrunch of her nose while she was lost in thought, a charming fairytale-esque smile. There was something about her lips that I found hard to get out of my mind. A natural redness to them even without lipstick that reminded me of a ripe strawberry, I couldn’t help but wonder if they’d taste just as sweet. I could feel the heat on my cheeks just thinking about it, I didn’t need to make things awkward.

“I haven’t…,” she sounded so lost, torn over the thoughts in her head. “I can’t bring myself to bake, I want to, I really do. I get out bowls and pans, start gathering the flour and sugar but then I just can’t.”

Her arm slid around mine, her hand quivering through gloved fingers. A normal innocent action between friends seeking comfort seemed oddly intimate now. For so many years she had only Pietro, she seemed glad to have someone she could be so openly free with. Surely she heard me gasp when she rested her head on my shoulder. The floral notes of her shampoo filled my nose, a subtle hint of roses. I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers praying to the unknown for the strength to keep from blurting out how I felt.

“How… how do you stop missing them?” The quiet familiar brokenness in her voice tugged at my very soul.

I wanted nothing more than to hold her close and kiss her until she felt something other than pain. The conflict was a raging storm inside me, too many flags had been raised telling me she’d been into someone else, Vision. The way he made her smile, the sound her laughter when he failed miserably to tell a joke. Pietro often referred to him as a ‘Talking toaster’, I could only hope that maybe someday I’d find someone to look at me the way she did him.

“I never really stopped, to be honest. One day I woke up and realized I wasn’t doing justice to their memory by being miserable and hating everything.” Her head shifted and I felt her eyes on me. “I forced myself to find joy in small things like a cup of hot cocoa.” I smiled down at her and swished my cup in my hands.

“You’re overly determined to make me smile tonight aren’t you?” There was a little curl on the edges of her mouth, a smile wanting to break forth.

“Of course, it’s too beautiful out here to dwell on the sadness of the past.” I leaned my temple atop her hat. “Eventually and this I promise, you will find the joy in the sugary smells of pastry dough, or buttery fingers testing frosting again.”

*******

**Wanda POV:**

It’d been over two weeks since that night in the park with Y/n, both of us had been pulled away on different missions. Like always we sent texts to ensure the other was safe. I kept thanking her again for that night, it really helped more than she knew. I sat at the kitchen island thinking of her eyes and that smile and felt a burst of inspiration. I swallowed the fears and found myself pulling out pans and bowls determined to find the joy in the little things again just like she did. Filling the countertop with baking supplies I couldn’t help but laugh. Everything seemed to revolve around those breathtaking eyes. The very ones that filled my dreams. I lost myself fluttering around the kitchen baking for the first time in too long.

**Pietro POV:**

I only wanted a glass of water, but I stopped dead in my tracks in the doorway seeing her smile. There was flour and sugar everywhere in what looked like a small explosion. A saucepan on the stove bubbling with the smell of strawberry jam, a stand mixer spinning away mixing the frosting for a cake she was pulling out of the oven before turning back to another counter full of cookies. I don’t know what had finally gotten to her, but I couldn’t only assume it’d been Y/n. A makeshift piping bag in her hand’s frosting cookies humming to the music in the background. I smirked watching her so at ease for the first time in too long.

**My POV:**

Exhaustion was winning out as I stumbled down the ramp of the Quinn, too tired to notice the blur of blue streak passed me or the murmur of voices behind me. I need a Vitamin water to ease the dehydration headache looming on the horizon. I stumbled my way towards the kitchen after finding none in the fridge in the locker room, nor the one in the gym. If I hadn’t been so tired I might have stopped to question why both were conveniently empty when they were always stocked full.

I could hear a familiar song wafting out the kitchen doorway, Come Home by One Republic. It wasn’t often that I sat down and played, but I remembered the day I did a few weeks ago. Seeing her laughing with Vision while on my way to the gym, I hit a low moment and I veered off towards the piano. Odd one out, that was me, in love with someone who couldn’t feel the same. 

I found myself frozen in shock seeing her, blotches of flour on her cheeks, hair up in a high ponytail as she bounced around from countertop to countertop checking the coolness of every baked good. Hints of walnut, strawberry, and cheesecake hit my nose. The counters were full of so many sweets I couldn’t help but smile, but also wonder how long she’d been in here. Various cookies littered cooling racks, a cheesecake san topping, fruit-filled pastries, and cookies. She stood in front of what looked like a Walnut cake. Her eyes laser-focused on it as she spun the cake stand in circles frosting the outside.

“How long have you been in here?” I chuckled, hiding my smile when she shrieked and jumped almost dropping her frosting knife.

“Y/n you scared me,” she gasped, quickly hiding her surprise with a soft smile. “Since early this morning.” Her laughter was sweeter than anything in this room as it filled my ears. “I felt inspired and took your advice. What do you think?”

“I’m thinking everyone might gain a few pounds after all of this.” I grinned crossing the room towards the fridge still on the hunt for Vitamin water.

“Oh, everyone… I forgot about them.” Her eyes darted around the countertop like they often did when she was deep in thought. I stood beside her and bumped her shoulder gently.

“What do you mean you forgot everyone? There’s so much here that even Clint might get full or burst.” The giggle was heartfelt, but she looked torn. “Wanda, what’s wrong?” She slowly turned her whole body towards mine.

“I didn’t make all of this for them.” A bashful smile fought hard to keep from crossing her lips, a rosy tint bloomed over her cheeks.

“Then why’d you make all of this?” I was so close to her; I could smell the flour on her cheek. The urge to kiss kept growing. My denial in loving her was getting too much to bear. Her eyes seemed to glance at everything, but my eyes. Then it dawned on me, Vision, she made it all for him. My heart shattered.

“I don’t know what it is about you.” Her face reddened as she spoke, but her voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear her. “Maybe it’s the way nothing else matters when we’re talking, or how you make me smile more than anyone else. It could very well be the fact that you seem to the say the right thing I need to hear at the right time, but whatever it is I want you to know it means the world to me.”

I furrowed my brows, my head tilted on its own accord processing those words. My mind over-analyzing all those letters that formed into those words. The way she said them, the slight tremble in her body, but she couldn’t be saying what I thought. I pleaded in my own head that this wasn’t a delirium brought on by my exhaustion. Closing my eyes, I let out a silent sigh. I could feel her warmth stepping closer to me.

“I instantly smile when I get a text from you, I don’t even care what it’s about. Just the fact that I crossed your mind enough to take out your phone, type a message and send is utterly amazing to me. It’s not Vision that makes me smile like that, it’s talking about you that does it.”

She gently slid her hand into mine and squeezed making me open my eyes. I still didn’t believe what I was hearing. I was dehydrated and sleep-deprived. I had to still be on the Quinn fast asleep in a bunk. Wanda loved Vision, not me, this wasn’t real. I felt the shudder jolt through my body, the misty ocean of tears welling in my eyes that fought to spill over.

“It’s hard for me to put into words because I love you in ways I never thought possible. I thought I could perhaps say it through baking though I doubt anything I’ve made is half as sweet as you.” A tiny smirk crested over her mouth.

The shy but adoring way her eyes lit up left me weak in the knees. I tried to sweep that flour off her cheek with my thumb, it only made her close her eyes humming softly at the touch. Leaning in too fast to give the logical side of my brain time to react I kissed her. Everything fell away, the room, the music, none of it existed in that kiss. The subtle hint of frosting on her lips from the cookies she couldn’t help but taste test.

The space between us exploded in sparks of electricity making my skin tingle. Her heartbeat racing, pounding against mine, my hands just couldn’t pull her close enough to me. Her lips parted in a smile; a moan stuck in her throat. I felt her hands resting on my face as she pulled away grinning trying to catch her breath, those big gorgeous eyes kept lingering on my lips making her laugh.

Dizzy and drunk from that kiss, I felt like I’ve been starved and craved more. She knew it pulling me into her. The heavy breath as the kiss progressed, her fingers slowly tangled in my hair while mine clutched tightly around her waist. I have loved and kissed before but nothing until this kiss had left me feeling like I was burning alive. Nothing had ever made my mind empty to the point I couldn’t remember how to breathe. Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours, I don’t know, but as she rested her forehead against mine grinning so in love, I knew she was what I’d been waiting for my whole life.


End file.
